Payback
by Deanyfan101
Summary: Sequel to Prank Week.  Three months after Prank Week ended, Sam tells Dean that he's gonna get him back for him falling down the stairs.  Dean tries to make it up to his brother unsuccessfully.  Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I'll Get You Back For That**

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked, setting a book down heavily on the thick library table.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm not twelve anymore, Dean, it's Sam. You remember when I fell down that flight of stairs at the motel?"

"What? You mean three months ago?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Sure, why?"

"Who was the girl?"

"Oh," Dean laughed at the memory, "I told her you were a famous singer from some boy band. I can't believe she fell for it. I mean, you can't sing."

"Oh, right, Dean, and you're Enrique Iglesias."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Nevermind."

Dean shrugged.

"You know, I'm gonna get you back for that, right?"

"Sammy, if you mess with the Impala..."

"Right, it'll be the last thing I do. I know."

"You can't outprank me, Sammy. I'm the king of pranks."

"Really? Well, we'll just have to see about that, now won't we? Only, this is gonna be payback for the stairs."

"Dude, it wasn't my skateboard!"

"I don't care, Dean. You took it way to far."

"Fine. You get a free shot, but nothing too rash."

"What? No Nair?"

"Shut up, you know that was funny, man."

"I had to wear a hat for three months, Dean."

"Whatever, Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hidden Prank**

"Dean?" Sam said, standing over his brother's bed in the motel room they were now staying in. He had spent the entire day thinking about ways to get back at his brother for damage he had sustained.

Dean didn't move.

"Dean, wake up."

Nothing.

"Dean, get up!"

Dean's eyes opened slowly.

"Sam, what do you want?" he asked irritably.

"I want a soda."

"What are you? Six? Go get one."

"I can't."

"Why not? And why are you being such a baby?"

"Well, for one thing, it's three in the morning. I don't like driving at night. And two, I'm not being a baby, I'm being cautious."

"How is waking me up at three in the morning to get you a damn drink being cautious? Tell me that, Sam."

"You wouldn't want me to wreck the Impala, would you?"

Dean paused for a brief moment.

"Good point. I'm up."

Dean was dressed and out the door within minutes. Sam smiled and locked the door behind his brother and went back to sleep.

_Three fifteen the same night._

"Sammy! Open this door, right now! It's snowing out here! I'm freezing, you jackass, open up!"

Sam smiled yet again and opened the door for his brother. Dean threw a bottle of coke at his brother's head. Sam caught it easily and laughed at Dean, whose teeth were chattering madly. His lips were an astonishing shade of blue and his hands were clutched tightly under his arms.

"Great, Sammy. You got your payback. Happy now?"

"That wasn't payback, Dean. I was just warming up," he smiled at the joke he made.

"Ha. Very f-f-funny."

"Yep. That's me. Your amazingly cute and funny little brother."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Go get a shower and warm up. We can't have you getting sick yet."

"Shut up. I hate you."

"I know."

Dean walked into the bathroom and Sam laid down on his bed, a smile of satisfaction spread across his handsome features.

_The next morning. Ten thirty._

"Morning, sunshine," Dean said when Sam opened his eyes.

"You seem cheerful, you didn't get sick, did you?"

Dean shook his head and smiled.

"No, but I was thinking. Maybe we could get some breakfast or something. I mean, I feel bad about you getting hurt. It was my fault and I want to make it up to you. What do you say?"

Sam thought for a minute. It could be another prank, but Dean had said that he'd get a free shot, and Dean doesn't usually lie. Not to Sam anyway.

"Sure."

Sam got up, got dressed, and followed Dean into the cold morning air. They drove to a small waffle house across town and walked inside.

There was a cheery feeling about the whole place. There were small table lamps everywhere, illuminating the light brown walls comfortably. The smell of hot syrup and cooking batter filled the small restaurant and Dean led Sam to a small table toward the kitchen.

"Hey, there," said a beautiful blond waitress as she came up to the two brothers, "How may I help you two?"

Dean smiled at Sam and looked back up at the waitress, "Well, I'll have whatever you recommend, and my brother here will have a fruit salad with syrup on top."

The waitress gave Sam a small look that said 'that's absolutely disgusting', and walked back to the kitchen.

"Dean, what the hell?"

"Well, I know you like healthy food, but even a guy like you has to like syrup. I was just trying to help."

Sam shuddered at the thought of fruit covered in maple syrup and glared at Dean, "Dean, don't try to help anymore. You know what? Forget payback. If you'll order me a pile of pancakes and a glass of juice, I'll forget about the last prank you pulled on me. Just don't order anymore fruit syrup."

Sam stood up and walked back to the washroom. The pretty blond waitress strolled back over to Dean and set down the fruit bowl.

"You know, on second thought, could we get a stack of pancakes and a glass of juice?"

The waitress smiled, "Sure thing, handsome."

Dean grinned, "Thanks."

(A/N) Okay, that's the sequel. Not much came to mind over this, so I hope it's okay. Anyway please R&R.


End file.
